1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to attention-attracting sports and entertainment devices, more particularly to pompons.
2. Background Art
The prior art includes a pompon attached to one or more of the fingers by a compressible or deformable plastic sheath whereby the strips of material are combined at one common end. Offen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,215. The disadvantage of such an attachment means is certain acrobatic maneuvers cannot be accomplished since the pompon is essentially an extension of the finger, and thus would interfere with such maneuvers or stunts. Herkimer, U.S. Pat. No. 3,560,313 discloses strips of material combined at one common end, but in this case the bound end comprises a handle which requires the pompon to be held by a clenched hand. Again, the disadvantage is that the cheerleader is precluded from performing with the pompon during certain acrobatic maneuvers, and a spectator will have to place the pompon in his or her lap or under the seat to write in a scorecard or to eat. Barry, U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,977 discloses a pompon at the end of a stick that again must be actively held by the cheerleader or spectator thereby restricting certain activities. Bowers, U.S. Pat. No. 1,395,033 discloses a pompon used as an ornamental device. The pompon is comprised of strips of material bound together near their center, and a rigid clip is used to force the strips in a hemispheric shape. The invention is often much smaller than a traditional pompon and is generally attached to an article of clothing, such as a boot or ski cap, for decorative purposes.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantage of the prior art since a cheerleader, dancer, or spectator does not actively hold the pompon. This allows the cheerleader, dancer, or spectator to utilize and exhibit the pompon during all stunts or dance maneuvers without interference. The invention discloses a pompon that is attached to the back of the hand by an elastic band compressed against a finger. Thus a cheerleader or dancer can do an unlimited assortment of acrobatic maneuvers while still displaying or waving the pompon. The spectator can clap or eat while still displaying or waving the pompon. The improved pompon can be attached to other parts of a person""s body as well, including but not limited to, the wrist, arm, ankle, or leg.
The invention is of a self-securing pompon comprising a plurality of strands of material secured together by a compressive clasp or binder. Attached to the clasp or binder is a loop of elastic material. The diameter of the loop approximates the size of the body part to which the pompon is to be attached. Alternatively, the size of the loop could be adjusted to approximate the size of the body part to which it is to be attached with an adjusting clip. For example, the pompon can be attached to a finger, or any portion of the arm or leg via the elastic loop. The pompon can be used by cheerleaders, dancers, or spectators without restricting other activities. The pompon is constructed to assure ease in handling and extra comfort when performing.
A primary object of the present invention is to allow a cheerleader, dancer, or spectator to utilize the pompon without restricting any other function normally undertaken during use of the invention. Some of the uses include displaying or exhibiting the pompon at a parade, sporting event, or a political rally.
A primary advantage of the present invention is to provide an easily constructed and economical sports and entertainment device. The invention can be manufactured with a choice of materials dependent upon its use. Although relatively durable pompons can be constructed with waterproof plastic materials of various colors, a disposal type can be constructed with colored paper. The method of construction and the use of certain materials would allow the spectator to use the invention and then dispose of it after the event. The materials chosen for the invention may also be biodegradable.
Other objects, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.